The Queen of Gakuen Alice
by crimson oceanside
Summary: Mikan, despite losing her parents, has been trying to stay optimistic decides to transfer to her Uncle's well-known Academy for Alices. There, she meets her long-lost childhood friend, Natsume, who is King of the school. Will Mikan be able to be Queen of the Academy, and with Natsume by her side...?


**The Queen of Gakuen Alice**

* * *

 **Mikan's POV**

"Here goes to a fresh start at Alice Academy." I slapped my face as I said to myself at the door of my new classroom.

Morning, my name is Mikan Sakura, and I'm transferring to the first year of three of the high school division of Alice Academy. My uncle, Kazumi Yukihira, had me transferred to the school as he was the only living relative that I had. Did I mention that he's the owner/headmaster of the whole academy? Nope..? You now know, haha.

As I stand at the door of the class, my teacher, Anju Narumi, had come up to me and asked if I was ready. I could only give him a slight nod as an answer.

"Whelp. Here goes nothing." I said as he slid the door open.

"Good morning, class! I'd like to have your attention."

He waited a while for the class to settle down before he stated that there was a new addition to the class.

"We have a new student today~! Please come on in and introduce yourself."

I went into the classroom as he said that and said:

"Morning guys! I'm Mikan Sakura and I will be in your care from now on."

As I finish my introduction, I went up to the empty seat near the back next to a window.

During my little walk to the back seat, Narumi had said that the class will have a free period and left.

It was then I realized that the classroom that the majority of my classmates were guys. Not that I minded since I group with boys most of my life. To them, it looked like it was their first time seeing a girl, which was hilarious to me.

Another thing I noticed was the fact that the classroom was quiet.

I turned to the person next to me and poked him.

He gave a small yelp and looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Mikan. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Kokoro Yome. You can call me Koko though! Nice to meet you too."

"I was wondering why the classroom is silent." I said as I pointed to everyone.

"Ah. We have a rule at this academy. More like dictatorship, per se." He responded in a hearty voice while laughing awkwardly.

I looked at Koko curiously, waiting for him to respond to what he meant that. He took that as a sign and said, "We have a King and Queen system at this school. Whatever they say is the law. And, well their actions too."

I nodded in understanding. I put two and two together.

"So the reason why everyone else is quiet is because we have one of the two leaders in the classroom…?"

Koko nods to confirm my question.

He also added, "We have Natsume Hyuuga, the leader and the King of the school, in our class. If he would allow us to make noise, we would have done so a long time ago, but he's sleeping with a book on his face."

I laughed at that internally and nodded my head.

"By the way, who's the Queen…?" I asked and dreaded that I even did when I saw Koko's face turn dark with my question.

"Out of all the girls that Natsume could have chosen, he chose Luna freaking Koizumi to be queen."

I made an "O" with my mouth, hoping for him to continue, but when he didn't, I asked, "Is she that bad?"

"She's rather possessive, especially of Natsume. She also thinks she can rule the whole high school division because she thinks she has the power to."

"Luna, or whoever this person is, is someone that I do not want to meet at all." I stated to Koko. It was then I heard a deep laugh behind me.

I turn to look who had laughed and crashed my amber eyes with a crimson eye. I turned back to Koko.

"Wait, wait. When you said Natsume Hyuuga, I didn't know at first who you were talking about, but I know him."

Koko gives me a questioning look as if to ask how I knew Natsume.

"She's my childhood friend. The one that I've been in love in since I was a child." Natsume said with a straightface.

As for me, Natsume had said with a husky voice, "If you were only here for me to pick you, I wouldn't have had to pick her as my Queen."

I gave him a bewildered look and shook my head harshly.

"I can't believe this. Natsume, of all people, is your leader of this school." I said in disgust. As I said this, I heard a husky chuckle.

The whole time, Koko was looking at me to Natsume to me with a surprised look on his face.

I awkwardly stood up, picked up my bag, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Koko called out.

"I'm heading to see my uncle. He wants to see how well I'm doing with everything that's happened to me."

"Uncle?" Koko questioned.

"Ah. I keep forgetting that no one really knows I'm related to him. I'm the niece of the Headmaster of this academy." I said nonchalantly and left the class's mouth fall far from their face with an exception of some people.

* * *

I knocked on the headmaster's door and went straight in without giving him the chance to reply.

"Morning, Uncle Kazumi."

He looked at her menacingly at first, but the corner of his lips curved into a big smile before he stood up and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you doing, Mikan? Getting used to school?"

"I'm doing fine. You're such a worrywart." I said as I laughed wholeheartedly.

Uncle Kazumi gave a small chuckle.

"By the way, what's up with the King and Queen system you have going on here."

He stared at me blankly, then clapped his hands in realization.

"The King and Queen system of the school is simple really." Uncle Kazumi started to tell me.

I waited for him to continue with my left eyebrow up.

"It's kind of like the student council. The students choose who they want as their leader, one male and one female. The two top people choose who will help them with their duties to have the school run smoothly."

I nodded in understanding at his explanation and left it as that. I figured I'll learn more on the way as I start my school life here.

With that, I hugged my uncle and left the headmaster's room.

* * *

As I was nearing the dorm, I saw Natsume pull aside a girl with short strawberry-blonde hair. He was caressing her cheek and leaned in to give hear a kiss. He pulled away and went in for another kiss, going even deeper than the one before.

I coughed as I passed the couple. The girl pulled away with a blush in her cheeks.

"Ah, Mikan Sakura. Nice to see you here after you ditched class earlier." Natsume said.

I stared blankly at him.

When I didn't say anything, Natsume said, "This is Luna Koizumi, the Queen of the school, and also my girlfriend."

"Hi, Luna. My name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you." I said as I extended my hand out to her.

After gaining her exposure, she shook my hand, with a harsh grip on my hands.

"Hello, I'm Luna."

Then she pulled close to me and whispered, "Don't you dare take away MY Natsume. He isn't yours."

With that she let go of my hand and pulled Natsume inside the dorm.

Now, I see why Koko had said that Luna was possessive of Natsume, especially after she became Queen.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please leave a review and tell me how you like it!


End file.
